Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices like liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display device (PDP), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, electric field effect display, electrophoretic display are facing increased market demand.
Such devices include a display panel displaying an image by emitting a plurality of color lights and a window disposed on the display panel and protecting the display panel. Great strides are being made by further including a touch panel which provides for receiving an input signal by human touch or a handheld input device (e.g., stylus).
At this time, a driving chip is mounted at the periphery of the display panel to drive the display panel by transferring a touch signal in order to emit light using the display panel. To electrically connect to the display panel and the driving chip, a pad electrode is formed on a part of the display panel. The pad electrode is formed of a conductive material to electrically connect the display panel and the driving chip.
Market demand for display device with larger display areas is increasing, and manufacturers are developing display devices that can decrease the ratio of the pad area to display area and increase performance of the display.